Redemption
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: written as a skool assignment but wanted to post anyways


Rain. It had been raining for days and today was no different. Train Heartnet sighed and trudged toward the roof top door. Walking through the hallways rain dripped from his hair soaking the carpet. Stopping before his apartment he tried to shake as much water from his clothes as possible. Dragging a key from his pocket he opened the door still semi-damp. "Eve put the gear away. We're not going after Okashira today" Train said grabbing loose comfortable pj pants and a white tank top. Said girl only popped her head out of the living room.

"It's only rain" Eve drawled slowly. "Hasn't stopped you before, why now?" she asked. Train didn't answer only walking down the down the hall towards the bathroom to change. "What's wrong kitty cat?" Eve asked in a childish voice. Train silenced her with a hard look. "Am I calling the usual take out?" Eve called.

"Don't you always?" Train asked in an even tone. Eve opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. She shook her head sadly, a look of knowing showing in her eyes. Train closed the door to the bathroom and leaned against the wall, sliding gradually until he was sitting on the ground. He knew he was being a asshole but he couldn't help it, could he?

Stripping out of his wet clothes a disturbing thought crossed his mind_. 'Princess is sexy! No! Bad Train!! What would Sven.._' Train smashed the train of thought lest he re-immerse himself in darker memories. Looking at his reflection in the mirror his CHRONOS tattoo mocked him. His morals, his beliefs, his sanity. He glared at the reflection before sighing heavily. Opening the door he plodded down the hall toward the living room.

Eve lay curled on one side of the couch with her legs resting on the coffee table. He hair was strewn around her making a halo of sorts. In her hands was Of Pride and Punishment. Train leaned his head against her shoulder closing his eyes and sighed. Eve glanced from her book to Train and didn't say a word. Without say anything she marked her page, put her book on the lamp table and layed Train on the couch his head in her lap. She began running a hand through his hair and Train leaned into her touch.

"We can go visit Sven tomorrow if you want to" he said his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes avoiding her gaze. Eve's eye began to twitch and anger rise but quelled just as fast. She knew he still felt guilty that Sven took the hit meant for him and died because of it. Resisting the urge to smack Train upside the head she cradled his head gently.

"Please stop doing this Train" Eve said softly. "Please stop beating yourself Train. It wasn't your fault" Eve said soothingly. "You need to stop putting the blame where it doesn't belong" she cooed Train leaned into her touch, his muscles beginning to loosen up. Just as he was about to doze off the door bell rang. Train attempted to get up but Eve pushed him back onto the couch. "I'll get it. You look like your about to drop dead" Eve growled forcefully. Train didn't argue as he knew it was true and his eyes were half way closed.

Grabbing her wallet Eve opened the apartment door.

A middle aged asian man held their food in one hand the bill in the other. "That'll be $36.78" he said with a heavy asian accent. Eve grunted shoving a fifty in his face. She grabbed the food and slammed the door in the guys face.

"Keep the change" she yelled grabbing plates and spoons from the kitchen. Turning she saw Train staring at her like she grew a second head.

"There was no need for that. Closing the door like a normal person would've sufficed" Train said leaning against the back of the couch. His eyes full of mirth and amusement.

"I'm hungry damn it" Eve growled defensively.

"Don't I know" Train managed between dry chuckles. Eve blushed and a serene smile crossed her face. Years of being alone had done wonders for them , and not just physically or mentally. Eve and Train grew on each other to the point of reserving a soft spot in their heart for the other. Train patted the seat to his right impatiently. Eve returned to the living room with the food and plates/spoons. She set the food stuff on the coffee table and curled up on Trains lap. Eve sighed contently burying her face in his chest.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Eve asked quietly.

"That's supposed to be my line" Train murmured circling his arms around her slim waist. "I..." whatever he was going to say was lost as Eve kissed him possessively.

"Two reasons why love. You hold no secrets from me" she kissed him again only this time it was softer and more affectionate. "And your heart is in the right place." Eve snuggled further into his chest.. "Lets eat before the food gets cold" Eve yawned sleepily. Train was tempted to protest but didn't because his stomach growled at that precise moment. Eve let out a quiet chuckle climbing off his lap. Eve loaded one of the plate and handed it to Train. He munched happily on the pork fried ricce. Eve made her plate and retook her place beside him again. Train glanced at Eve, eyes shining withh absolute love and affection. The rest of dinner was a silent affair. No words needed to be said.

After cleaning up and changing Eve climbed into hers and Trains bed. Train climbed onto his side and enveloped Eve in his arms. Eve snuggled into his chest while Train buried his face in her hair inhaling her unique scent. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" he asked, voice laced heavily with love and affection.

"Only every second we're together" Eve moaned as Train nipped at her neck gently. "Train go to sleep" she pushed Train onto his back. Train grinned cheekily but complied.

"If Sven was alive today do think he'd approve?" Train asked quietly. "I can't help but wonder" Eve looked at him with a sideways glance before letting out a long laugh.

"I'm sure he would" Eve wiped away a few tears from her eyes from laughing so much. "We make each other happy and that's all that matters. Stop living in the past and join me" Eve nuzzled her face into his neck giving him puppy eyes "in the her and now will you?" she asked cutely. Train shook his head amused smiling slightly and kissed her softly. She tried to deepen it but Train pulled away and rolled onto his right side.

"Go to sleep babe. We're going out tomorrow" Train yawned. He put a hand on the floor helping a kitten onto the bed. The cat crawled across Trains legs and curled up on Eves side. "I do believe my knack with cats is rubbing off on you my angel" Train chuckled. Eve Punched him playfully while scratching the cats ears.

Soon the only sound in the room was the cats content purr and Eves even breathing signifying she was asleep. Eve fell asleep clutching the cat loosely to her chest. The sight made his heart warm. It was absolutely priceless. He climbed off the bed careful not to wake Eve up. Entering the living room he tossed several logs into the fire place and lit it. Train curled up on the couch, hi feet resting on his lower back. He grabbed a book from the coffee table and began to read. Throughout the night and early morning he read about five of the fifteen books on the table.

Train looked at the clock as he finished his fifth book. "Only two am huh?" he muttered. He scribbled a note for Eve saying he would be back later. He slipped on his cloak and gun before locking the door to the drew himself into his thoughts allowing his body to go onto auto pilot. Twenty minutes later he withdrew himself from his thoughts taking in his surroundings. He took immediate notice he was in fron of Annetes inn. He opened the door knowing Annete was still up at this hour of the morning. The bell on the door chimed as he walked in.

"Who's there?" Annete asked behind the bar. Her normally vibrant hair looked like it lost some of its usual shine. Train walked into one of the lights and Annete visibly relaxed. "What has the cat up so early?" she asked resting her head on her palms.

"Well" Train scratched the back of his head blushing "I wanted to ask you for some advide" Annete raised her brow. It was unusual to see Train blushing or asking for someone else advice.

"Alright" Annete pulled a seat up to the bar and sat down. "You have my attention, shoot"

"Well Eve and I have been dating for a while and I don't know how to..." Trains blush deepened and Annete looked like a fish out of water.

"WHAT?!" Annete grabbed his shoulders in a vice grip. Train winced slightly at the force she was using. Annete loosened her grip so he didn't lose circulation to his arms but not enough to worm out of her grasp. "WHY WASN'T I INFORMED!" Annete demanded. Train squirmed under her gaze.

"We didn't want anyone to know. At first we were unsure of how everyone would so we didn't make our relationship public. After a while..." Three hours later Train stumbled out red faced and stammering. Annete had given him "The Talk" since she knew his parents were dead. The visual aids didn't help any at all , it only made it more akward. Train thought so at least. Annete didn't seem affected in the least. Train slipped into his shared apartment at 5:30am.

"Where have you been?" Train turned and was face-to-face with an irate Eve. "I'm waiting for answer Train."

"I went to ask Annete for advice on something" he circled his arms around her neck.

"Why didn't you ask me instead?" Eve asked. Train let out a long dry chuckle. "What's so funny?" now Eve was miffed.

"If I did that it would ruin the surprise. You don't want that to happen would you angel?" Eve furiously shook her head like a five year old. It is a little known fact that Eve is a HUGE fan of surprises. If she bought a book and you tried to spoil it for her she would kick you in the jaw(except Train. she just gives him a bottle of milk and he shuts up and forgets what he was talking about) or something else violent.

"Well in that case I'm going back to bed" Eve yawned silently. "Are you going to join me?"

"In a minute angel. Gotta put my cloak and gun away then I'll be in" Eve nodded slowly leaning against the couch. Quickly putting his shoes and cloak by the door and tossing Hades onto the table he scooped Eve up in his arm. Eve rested her head in the junction between his shoulder and head and wrapped her arms around his chest and back. Dropping onto the bed back first Eve laughed quietly. He crawled under the covers, Eve still in his arms, and fixed the pillows so they could lay comfortably side by side.

Train laid his head in her chest as she started to hum softly. Listening to her heart beat lulled him into a peaceful slumber as she ran a hand through his brown locks. Eve smiled a loving serene smile burying her face in his hair. She fell asleep moments later after wrapping her arms around the lover she always was to afraid to admit her love to, a calm peaceful look on her face.


End file.
